Kid, Liz and Patty go to the Grocery Store
by CrunchyUnicorn
Summary: This is what happens on a very special day when Kid, Liz and Patty go to the grocery store. There are stories from each characters point of view(As of right now, only Patty has 2 parts to hers) Patty goes Giraffe hunting Liz saves a Giraffe Kid looks at some Yummy(and symmetrical) cakes
1. Patty's POV part 1

**Heyy! Thanks for clicking on the story! This is my first fanfic, so dont judge me to hard! Please tell me how I can make my writting better, because that is the main reason I'm doiong this. Also, PLEASE tell me if you like this and if you want me to post more chapters of it(I'm going to be posting both parts of Patty`s P.O.V at the same time). I'm doing one of each of their POV's.**

** I'll shut up now. Thanks. :3**

**Oh yeah...another thing... I'm not good at writing in first person, so I will only be writing in 3rd person. I also want to work on that.**

* * *

**Patty's POV part 1!**

"Hey Sis! Where are we goin? Will there be a giraffe? I`ll break it`s friggin` neck if there is one..." yelled Patty

"We are going to the grocery store" Liz said calmly, despite the fact she was getting a little bit irritated. "What is your deal with giraffes any way?"

"I dunno"

_At the Store..._

"Kid, Patty! I'm going to go get some fruit and stuff. Wanna come?" asked Liz.

"No thank you, Liz. I'm going to go look at cakes and such while we are here." replied Kid

"Alright then. How about you, Patty?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go look for a giraffe. I'll bring one back if I see one!"

"Alright." sighed Liz.

_Looking for giraffes...Patty style..._

Patty was hiding behind some bags of dog food, searching for the evil giraffes.

"Psst"

"Hmm...What was that?" said an innocent bystander.

"Over here." Patty whispered.

"Uhhhh...who's there?" said the guy as he walked over to Patty.

"I am!" Patty yelled as she jumped out of her hiding spot, completly giving it away.

The guy jumped and said "Whaddya want?"

"Have you seen any giraffes?"

"Uhhh...yea. At the zoo. It's a couple blocks aw-"

"Not at the zoo, dummy. here!" said Patty as she interrupted the guy.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Will you help me look for them? I think they are evil..." Patty said.

"Dude...i think they are evil too! Hell yeah, I'll help ya look!"

"Coolio! What's your name? I'm Patty!"

"Rocky."

"Alrighty Rocky. Let's roll." Patty said, walking off in a direction.

"Wait. Lemme ask...how, and why, did you hide in such a small space?" he asked, studying her hiding spot. "Giraffes don't eat dog food."

"Well, I just moved the dog food around. I know they don't eat dog food dummy. I hid there because I'm sure giraffes have dogs as pets. So, they would need to buy some dog food. Riiiiight?"

"True, true."

"OOH! I bet we could ask Liz and Kid if they've seen any giraffes around here!" Squealed Patty

"I don't know who those people are, but okayyyy!" said Rocky as he was being pulled to wherever Kid and Liz where at.

_At the Veggie place..._

"Liz! Liz!" cried Patty finally finding Liz.

"No patty, I haven't seen any giraffes. Who's your friend?" said Liz, without looking up from the tomatoes she was buying.

"Thanks Liz! My new friend is Rocky!" yelled Patty as she was running off to go find Kid.

_At the Bakery..._

"Kidkidkidkidkid! Hey Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid!" yelled Patty.

"Kid! We have a question to ask you!" Yelled Rocky. "Holy Shit...That's Lord Death's son!"

"Yup! He's my meister!"

"Patty, I'm very busy right now. Please go look for giraffes elsewhere. If I see a giraffe, I promise I'll tell you. Patty's gullible friend...May I ask your name?" said Kid, not looking up from a perfectly symmetrical cake.

"I-I'm Rocky..."

"Alright. Patty, you and Rocky both are idiots."

"Okie-Dokie Kid. Bye! Have fun with your cakes!" yelled Patty as she ran off, with Rocky, who was still stunned at seeing Death the Kid.

"Mmmm-Hmmm. Okay, yeah." mumbled kid, hardly paying any attention to Patty's giraffe dilema.


	2. Patty's POV, Part 2

**Sorry for not making Patty's POV all one chapter/part, but for some reason I didn't. I will make Kid and Liz's POV all one part! Promise. I hope you like this :3**

* * *

"Anything yet, Patty?" Rocky whispered from behind a bunch of cans of cat food.

"Nope. You?" said Patty from behind some boxes of dog treats. "Wait. Rocky! I'm seeing something! OMIGAWD! IT'S A GIRAFFE! ACTION TIME!" Patty yelled, somehow not giving away her hiding spot to the "giraffe".

"Seriously?! Dude, don't yell. You'll give away our position, if you haven't already. What's the plan?"

"I dunno. I say we just ambush it..."

"Great plan..." rocky said sarcastically, not that Patty noticed anyway.

"Thanks!:3"

Right before the "giraffe' walks by, Patty counts "1, 2, 3", they jump it. The giraffe screams bloody murder.

"PATTY! THIS ISN'T A GIRAFFE! IT'S A KID WHO'S WEARING A GIRAFFE SHIRT!" Rocky yelled.

"Oopsie! Sowwy Kid." Patty said calmly.

Neither one moved off of the kid.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" screamed Kid, who for some reason had a giraffe shirt on.

"Ohh, okaykay. Ummm...Kid? Why do you have a giraffe shirt on?" Asked Patty, still not getting off of Kid.

"I really don't want to talk about. Now, will you idiots _**PLEASE**_ get off of me?"

* * *

**Well, Patty and Rocky catch a giraffe shirt! good day :P**

**Well, thanks for reading this crap! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry this one was so short in comparison to Part 1. Oh well...**

**Pleeeaasseee review!**


	3. Liz's POV

**Liz's POV. This one is pretty weird...I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry. **

* * *

"Hmmm...Should I get individual tomatoes, or the ones that come in the boxes with four in them?" Liz thought to herself. "Okay...Ummm...they are cheaper if you get them individually, but these don' look all that great..."

"Liz! Liz!" cried Patty.

"I wonder what she wants...Probably has something to do with that evil giraffe she's after..." Liz thought, chuckling to herself, then said "No, I haven't seen any giraffes. Who's your friend?"

"Rocky!" cried Patty, running off to who knew where...probably to go find Kid...

"That child..." Liz muttered to herself. "You know what? I'm just gonna get these!" she said, throwing the four-pack of tomatoes in the cart.

Liz wandered over to go look at the apples, when she thought she heard someone whisper her name. She looked around, to find that nobody was there. "Hmmm...must be my imagination..." she muttered and then returned her attention to the apples.

"Liz...Psst!"

"Ok...I'm pretty sure that wasn't my imagination..." she thought.

"Liz...look under the apples.

Liz looked around the store, to make sure nobody was around to see her digging through apples like a weirdo. She stuck her hand underneath the apples to find no bottom. she moved a few around to investigate further, and soon enough, her voice popped it's head out from beneath the apples.

"Whoooaaa." Liz said, completely dumbfounded. "h-how a-a-are you...l-like..in..in the a-a-apple thing?" Liz barely stuttered.

"Liz, sweetheart... theses things don't have bottoms. How do you think they have an endless supply of fruit?" said her "voice"

Her "voice" so happens to be a giraffe...just sitting in a pile of fruit.

"Ummm...Liz...Dear...Could you please stop staring at me like that? It's really weird."

Liz's mouth was so wide open that someone could practically stuff five fists in it...

"So...uhhh...what is it you need?" Liz asked, still taking in the scene in front of her.

"well, that girl and her friend-the ones you just spoke too-are out to get me, so I need your help to get me back to the zoo." said the giraffe, in a very matter of fact manner. He was acting like this happened every single day!

"why the Hell are you here?" yelled Liz.

"Zoo food tastes really bad" said the giraffe, who started to sound really guilty.

"Arrgghhh! Fine... But how do you expect me to get you back to the zoo?

"I really don't know about that. You looked Pretty smart. That's why I asked you."

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL?! ahhh never mind...How about this...I'll go distract Patty and Rocky. Then while I do that, you somehow sneak your ass outta the store."

"Cool! Great Plan!"

_Looking for_ _Patty..._

Liz goes to find Patty, who she doesn't find, Who she does find is Kid, looking at Cakes, just as he promised he would be. Fom what Liz could see, those cakes are making that boy pretty damn happy...They must be symmetrical .

"Hey, Kid have you seen Patty?

"Yea, earlier. she asked me something about a giraffe...But Oohhh Liz, look at this cake! Isn't it just Beautiful? Ohh, Symmetry. You are truly the greatest thing the universe created. :3"

'It's amazing Kid" She said, just now noticing his new shirt. "Hey...Umm. Kid. Why are you wearing a giraffe shirt?" Perfect!

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now" Kid said dully. Who. Must've been pretty bad. For a second there, he practically lost his happiness from the cake.

"Alright. But tell me later...Patty wants to show you something"

"Arrgh...Alright. Whereis she?"

"Sorry... she didn't say"

Once Kid left to find Patty,she walked over to the magical apples.

"Is it good to go?"

"Wait for it..." Liz, said, listening ver y closely to who knew what...

the giraffe jumped when he heard someone yell...

"Hurry! Be free! To the zoo!"

"Thank you so much for all of your help Liz! If you EVER need ANYTHING, just drop by the zoo, and talk to me, ar the other giraffes any time!" Cried the excited giraffe, while running away to the door.

"Yup", Liz muttered. "I could use my sanity back."

Liz goes to find Kid, Rocky, and Patty to see how they are doing. You know, make sure Patty hasn't killed Kid yet.

When she spots them, she sees Rocky and Patty on top of Kid, who is obviously shocked, and confused.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" screamed Kid.

"Ohh...Okaykay...Ummm Kid...Why do you have a giraffe shirt on?" asked patty, somehow still oblivious to the fact that she and Rocky were on top of Kid.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Now, will you idiots **_PLEASE_**get off of me?"


	4. Kid's POV

**I bet You have all been waiting for this. All of your Questions will Be answered:**

**Why is Kid wearing a Giraffe shirt?**

**Well, that's really the only question I could think of that you wonderful readers might have. O_o Oh well... If you had others, then I hope they get answered...**

* * *

"Ahhh, what beautiful symmetry! If only Liz and Patty could see this beauty!" Kid said to himself. "This cake is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"Well, if a cake is the prettiest thing you have seen, then you really need to get out more, or get a girlfriend" said a stranger.

Kid looked at the cake(Which is a plain chocolate cake with nothing to decorate it-or in Kid's eyes, ruin the symmetry-the only decoration being the perfectly smooth layer of frosting on the cake), and said to the guy "Well, for your information, I have been to Egypt, and saw the most beautiful thing in the world...Anubis! it was sooo symmetrical."

"Well, you just need to get your self a girlfriend then." Said the guy, who stuck his finger in the cake(on only one side, just to piss off Kid.). "See ya round, buddy." then walked away.

Kid was completely shocked. "What a disgusting...THING!" He took the cake and through it at the guy.

The guy freaked out and yelled "WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHY'D YA DO THAT?!"

You ruined the symmetry of this beautiful cake. It was disgusting, so I threw it at you."

The guy then took the frosting he had in his cart, took it out of the container in handfuls, and threw it at kid, making sure that it gets on him asymmetrically. This practically killed Kid, who now had a major nosebleed and was crying his eyes out. He took some pineapple tidbits, opened the package they were in, and dumped them on his opponent(Kid didn't have his own cart, since he was "only" looking at cakes).

The guy was now REALLY pissed. he grabbed the carton of ice cream, opened the lid, and threw it on Kid. At this kid walked over to wear the baking supplies were, grabbed two bags of sugar. He walked back over to his enemy, and dumped the sugar on him, which took the guy by surprise because he thought Kid had surrendered. But, what the guy does not know about Death the Kid is that he NEVER gives up, especially when symmetry is involved.

The guy was about to get something out of his cart to throw at Kid, but before he could make his move, one of the people from the bakery came over and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! DO YO UWANT TO GET KICKED OUT OF THIS STORE?"

"No! Please dear God, don't kick me out!1 This place has the most symmetrical food in the world!'

"He started it! He threw a cake at me!" Yelled the guy.

"Well, Duh, of course I would. You ruined the symmetry!"

"How did he ruin the symmetry exactly?" said the lady in a sarcastic tone.

"He stuck his finger in the cake! Don't kick me out of this lovely store! Pwease, pwease!" Kid was begging on his knees now.

"OH HELLLL NO! YOU DONT GO RUINING CAKES THAT I'M TRYING TO SELL TO PEOPLE! YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE!" said the lady to the guy.

The guy walked out of the store, looking back at Kid. Kid stuck out his tongue and waved goodbye to the dude, like a little kid.

The lady sighed. "Lets get you cleaned up. You do realize you have to pay for everything you two threw at each other, right."

"Yes ma'am' Kid said, feeling very pathetic.

"Here. Go take a shower, then you can change into these." She said as she handed Kid a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Thanks' Kid said. "I'm really sorry about all the stuff I destroyed. That cake was just soooo lovely! I couldn't let that crime go unpunished..." Kid said, his tone changing from sounding regretful, to overly happy, to extremely dark.

"It's alright. He's always causing trouble here."

After Kid took a shower, he got dressed, and swathe shirt was from the zoo. It had a cute(and symmetrical) giraffe on it. The pants were just regular blue jeans. He walked back out and saw the lady. The lady said he could keep the clothes. Kid paid for the stuff he and the guy destroyed, and returned to looking at cakes. He found a new cake buddy.

After a while, he heard Patty and some odd person calling for him. "Oh Lord, please don't ask about the shirt." he thought to himself.

"Kidkidkidkidkid! Hey Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid!" yelled Patty.

"Kid! We have a question to ask you!" Yelled Rocky. "Holy Shit...That's Lord Death's son!"

"Yup! He's my meister!"

"Patty, I'm very busy right now. Please go look for giraffes elsewhere. If I see a giraffe, I promise I'll tell you. Patty's gullible friend...May I ask your name?" said Kid, not looking up from a perfectly symmetrical cake.

"I-I'm Rocky..."

"Alright. Patty, you and Rocky both are idiots."

"Okie-Dokie Kid. Bye! Have fun with your cakes!" yelled Patty as she ran off, with Rocky, who was still stunned at seeing Death the Kid.

"Mmm-hmm yeah." said Kid, who was too busy thinking about his cake buddy and his odd day...

After about thirty minutes of cake watching, Liz came over to Kid.

"Hey, Kid have you seen Patty?

"Yea, earlier. she asked me something about a giraffe...But Oohhh Liz, look at this cake! Isn't it just Beautiful? Ohh, Symmetry. You are truly the greatest thing the universe created. :3"

"It's amazing Kid" She said "Hey...Umm. Kid. Why are you wearing a giraffe shirt?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now" Kid said dully, temporarily losing interest in his cake buddy.

"Alright. But tell me later...Patty wants to show you something"

"Arrgh...Alright. Where is she?"

"Sorry... she didn't say"

"Ohh, alright."

Kid went to go find Patty. He went through the aisles searching, but couldn't find her. He then went down the dog and cat food aisle,when suddenly he was ambushed by two people! He then SWORE he saw a giraffe running out of the store. He really didn't think it was there, especially since he thought he may have lost his mind today.

He realized that the two idiots on top of him really were idiots...Rocky and Patty...

"PATTY! THIS ISN'T A GIRAFFE! IT'S A KID WHO'S WEARING A GIRAFFE SHIRT!" Rocky yelled.

"Oopsie! Sowwy Kid." Patty said calmly.

Neither one moved off of Kid

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" screamed Kid.

"Ohh, okaykay. Ummm...Kid? Why do you have a giraffe shirt on?" Asked Patty, still not getting off of Kid.

"I really don't want to talk about. Now, will you idiots _**PLEASE**_ get off of me?"

* * *

**So, I just realized that while I was writing Kid's POV, I was wearing a giraffe shirt as well! That's like, the GREATEST thing ever guys. :3 Happiness comes in so many forms! :D I only have the epilogue left! Thank you sooo much for reading this! It really means a lot to me!**


	5. Epilogue

Kid, Liz and Patty all got into the car after they put the grocery's in the trunk. They all sat in their seat, Liz driving, Kid riding shotgun, and patty in the back. They didn't say anything for a while until Patty broke the silence with 'Guess what I did today?! I caught Kid and made a new friend! What did you guys do today?"

"Well, I made a new friend also. He was pretty cool. Hmm...I never got his name." Said Liz, knowing she wouldn't need his name to be in touch with her friend...

'Ohh, well that sucks. How about you Kid?" asked Patty.

"Well, I got into a food fight with a symmetry hater, made a friend with a lady at the bakery, got some new clothes, and got tackled by Patty and Rocky."

"This was indeed a very interesting day..." Kid thought to himself.

"Today was the BEST DAY EVER! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Patty said, then began singing the song from SpongeBob "The Best Day Ever."


End file.
